Angel of Death
by iheartcandy
Summary: Enter Raksha. Daughter of one of the most dangerous and feared God of all time. Join her in search of new adventures. and new friends. summary aint good, but story would be better. R&R please :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. And the characters you don't recognize. **

**A/N: This is my first story. Well, second actually, but I deleted the first one so now this story's the first. :D ENJOY!**

I was reading Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet _on my bed when my night lamp flickered on and off. The air around my room suddenly felt colder. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Which can only mean one thing. _He's _here. If you're wondering who "_he" _is, I'll tell you in a while. Or maybe you should just guess.

The light suddenly shut off. Then a second later, it turned on again. At the foot of my bed stood a tall man, about twenty five. He hadn't been there a second ago. He had dark silky hair and pale skin. No, he's not a vampire. He's much worse. His black eyes stared at me as though he knew all my deepest darkest secrets. He was dressed in a dark Italian suit, that made him look slick and dangerous. He smiled at me grimly. "Hello, daughter." He said. His voice was smooth but it made your blood run cold.

"Hello, Father." I replied. "Any good soul catching lately?"

He smiled, amused. "Not really. But there was this guy that kept begging me to come back when he was older. How much older does he want to get? He's already 89 years old!" Thanatos scowled. That's right, I said Thanatos. My father is the god of Death. I laughed. Death amuses me. People just don't want to let go of life. No matter how much they say it sucked. My father and I, we have this special bond. You see, unlike most gods, my father cares about his children. Contrary to what people may think, Thanatos is actually a wonderful person…. When he's not about to take your soul, that is.

He visits m from time to time. I live in a Foster home in New York. It's close to Camp Half-Blood so if anything happens, that's the first place I go to.

Thanatos walked towards me and sat down on my bed. He eyed the book I was reading. "May I?" he asked. I gave it to him. "_Romeo and Juliet_" He read. Then paused and looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "it's a school project." I blushed and snatched the book away from him. Silence. Then, "Raksha, are you alright?" he asked. His question shocked me. I wasn't expecting that. I tensed. He always knew when something was wrong with me. But I didn't want to show him that something _was_ wrong. I shook my head and hid under my dark hair, "Nothing's wrong, dad." I managed. "I didn't ask if anything's wrong." He said. "I asked if you were alright."

I managed a small smile. "I'm fine." I said. But of course, he didn't buy it. DUH. "Raksha, please. Don't give me that. Tell me before I find out for myself." He threatened. And let me tell you, he's good at that. I blurted out what's been bothering me before I could stop myself. "I've been through this every day since preschool!" I said. "I don't have any friends! Not even the Emos and Loners want to get close to me!"

He nodded understandingly. A thing about being a demi-god is that your life really do suck. And not only in the _'I'm so sad, I don't have any friends. Nobody likes me'_ kind of ways but also the paranoid _'Oh shite, I'm gonna die any day now'_ kind of way cuz when you're a demi-god, you have all sorts of creepy crawlies after you. But right now, I'm having the first problem. No matter how normal I try to be, mortals tend to back away from me. I can't wait to get back to Camp Half-Blood. A least I'm wanted there.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Thanatos said soothingly. "Things like these take time, is all. You'll find a friend soon."

"Dad, I'm sixteen!" I cried. "I'm in high school! And I have no friends! That's pathetic!"

"You have friends." He said. "Nico, Percy, Annabeth-"

"They're from camp. They don't count." I said. "I want mortal friends. So I can at least feel normal."

"I'm sorry." He said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Raksha?" A lady's voice called. "Can I come in?"

"In a minute!" I called back. I looked at my father. He stood up and straightened his suit. "I'll come back some other time." He said. I nodded and averted my eyes as he disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

"Come in!" I called. A lady in a dark grey dress stepped in. she was old. About fifty something. She sniffed the room and scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Have you been smoking?" she frowned. "You know I don't smoke, Mrs. Leaner." I said, my eyes on my book. She looked at me suspiciously. "What are you doing still up at two in the morning?" she asked. I held up my book. "Homework." I said simply. "Well…" Mrs. Leaner hesitated. She owned the place after her husband died three years ago. "After you've finished, I want lights out. Or else you're grounded." And with that, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Huh. She probably woke up a dozen people now. I sighed then yawned. My eyes suddenly felt heavy. I put the book on my bedside table and switched off the light. I yawned again and settled myself in bed, letting my demi-god dream take over.


End file.
